


Loosing Ourselves

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Hunger Games, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Prostitution, The Capitol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Katniss and Peeta's little stunt in the Arena, President Snow realised that he must do something before it's too late. One rebellion broke out after another throughout the Victory Tour, and District 13 along with the previous Victors grow more relentless each day.  Snow is certain that if he does not somehow break the spirit of the Rebellion, Panem as he knows it will start to come crashing down.
But will simply killing the Victors do the trick?
Instead of sending Katniss and Peta back into the Arena, Snow will bring them into the Capitol. Will the Rebels survive the luxury and power-highs in the Capitol, as well as the pressure from the third Quater-Quell? Snow believes not.
This is a re-imagination of the second novel of the Hunger Games trilogy (and obviously the third novel would not have been the same either.) 
About the warnings: The underage warning only applies if you see 16/17 as 'underage', as well as implied underage sexual activities.





End file.
